


Alive

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Naruto comforts Hinata, Post War, Spoilers, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gotta prompt. The war has ended and the kanoha teens are celebrating and crying. Suddenly Hinata goes into a trance like state, activates her eyes and starts walking, everybody starts to worry when she is unresponsive so they just follow her. Eventually she walks up to Neji’s body and falls to her knees. “It’s over” she says “we won” she collapses into sobs and everyone is speechless (could u make it naruhina please? Thank you! :D)“</p>
<p>This was such a lovely prompt!! I hope what I’ve written is alright, it’s quite angsty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

From the sudden and abrupt parting of the clouds allowing the natural sunlight to shine through, everyone gathered this meant…somehow, they had won the war. Nobody really knew how, the fight between Madara seems to had moved. Immediately the Kages sent a search party for Kakashi’s team, Tsunade grew uneasy in the idea of not knowing exactly what has happened to bring them back.   
Cheering was happening throughout the battlefield, and the teens of Konoha were no exception. All but one…Hinata was unable to cheer. Unable to talk. Unable to process that her friends were all around her.

"I can’t believe it!! It’s over!!” Exclaimed Kiba. “Shino!! Hina-” 

As he looked over to the younger Hyuuga, he realised she was surveying the area. For what reason, he couldn’t tell.  
“Hinata? Hinata? Please, talk to me.” He motioned for the other teens to help him, it was clear he wasn’t going to get anywhere. So Ino tried talking to her. 

“Hello? Please talk to us…” 

With all the teens gathering behind her, Ino was at a loss for what to do, she had never seen her old classmate have such a blank face, and it unsettled her greatly. 

“Why is ‘beautiful’ so blank faced?” Enquired Sai, applying one of his nicknames mindlessly. 

“What did you just call her?!! I thought I was beau-” 

“She’s in shock, that much we can agree on.” Interrupted Shikamaru. 

“Let’s give her some room and see what she does.” 

As he finished talking, Ino gifted Sai with a swift punch to the face.   
Everyone was unsettled to say the least. 

“There.” Hinata gasped and she surged forward. 

“Whoa, what, Hinata!” Yelled Kiba as he and everyone else followed behind her. 

After several minutes of intense running, it became clear of what she was running to, or rather who. Hinata collapsed to the ground as she came up to Neji’s body. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his corpse. After a few seconds, the reality of the situation hitting her, she began sobbing uncontrollable tears. 

“We won…it’s over.” She said between gasping breaths. 

Her friends around her began to hold back tears themselves. A comrade, one they all shared memories with, had been lost. But it wasn't their place to cry when Hinata had so much weighing on her heart.   
Tenten walked passed the group towards Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently. “Is there anything you need?” 

But it was useless, Hinata didn’t even register anyone was even around her. Her mind was focused on Neji.  
Days passed, Kakashi’s team were now being tracked thanks to the search team. And base camps were set up all around the battlefield, making preparations for the journeys home. Hinata had stopped sobbing after a day, and went back to being unresponsive. The other teens had accepted that she wasn’t going to reply to them, so they kept an eye on her and left her food next to her.

It was the next day that Kakashi’s team came to the Leaf’s base camp. Sakura not looking very happy at all, with Naruto and (much to everyone’s surprise) Sasuke trailing behind.   
Spotting the blonde, Shikamaru approached him idea in hand.

“Naruto, glad to see you back. I’m sorry to ask something of you as soon as you co-” 

“Where’s Hinata?” Interrupted Naruto with little interest in what Shikamaru had to say at the moment. 

“O-over there.” The young Nara pointed, slightly taking aback by the determination in his voice. He was expecting to hear exhaustion. 

As Naruto approached Hinata, he quickly gathered the situation by the way she was clutching Neji’s corpse. Her head against his chest, as if there was a heartbeat to listen to. Sitting down on the ground beside her, Naruto placed his arm around her and she let Neji go to rest her side against Naruto beside her. Face still as blank as it was moments ago. 

“Neji taught me so much..” Naruto began, the words leaving his mouth without him having to really think about what he’s saying.

“He taught me about your family, about hard work, he was always fed up with me.” 

Hinata cracked a small laugh at this, a single tear escaping her eye. Naruto tightened his arm around her shoulders.

“He also saved you with his last moment of life. We’re all going to have to deal with this loss, you more than anyone.” 

More tears began streaking down Hinata’s face. She then turned her face into Naruto’s chest, sobbing again. Naruto placed his hand at the back of her head, while placing a kiss on top of her head. 

“I’m here for you, though. And so is everyone one else. You might want to give Tenten a hug, because she looks like she’s going to burst from worrying about you. This will also be hard for her, for her, Lee, Guy sensei.” 

Silence overcame the two, but one they were both thankful for. Hinata began focusing on Naruto’s scent that had surrounded her, it was doing wonders for her nerves. After a few minutes, she began to feel something wet on the top of her head. She realised Naruto has begun tearing up himself. She pulled herself back to look at him face to face and placed one hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. 

“Thank you for crying for him.” She breathed as her tears began to dry. 

As she wiped her thumb across another tear, a dove swooped down and perched itself on the ground beside the two, between themselves and Neji. The bird looked up to the two, cooed and flew off.   
At this, Naruto and Hinata just smiled. Suddenly feeling comforted, they turned to each other, and rested their foreheads together with their eyes closed. Revelling in the reality that they’re both safe and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! 
> 
> I love writing what other people suggest to me, like this one. If you have a prompt let me know! (Not too angsty, my poor heart can't take it). Prompts can be not only Naruto, can be SNK, or Free! Etc.
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
